


Odd, But Good

by ladydragon76



Series: The Thirteen Nights of Yule (2017) [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, M/M, Toy Story Style Transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:The Revoltech and 3rd Party Revoltech lines are more epic than anyone ever knew.  They're ALIVE- well, when their human's not around.





	Odd, But Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devcon03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devcon03/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1/IDW  
>  **Series:** Ornament AU  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Devcon,  
>  **Warnings:** AU, Toy Story Style Transformers,  
>  **Notes:** A joke was cracked last holiday season (2016), and my brain went here with it. ^_^ Please note, I am Pagan. One of the traditions I've adapted to my personal Yule celebrations and decor is from a Yule meditation I tripped over. The Goddess gives birth to the new Sun God in a cave ending the waning of the year and bringing back warmth and life to the world which brings us spring. This is an important note as the human in this series also has a lovely Yule tree with a mock-up 'cave' beneath its boughs where the Goddess cuddles her newborn. ^_~ I am aware that some of these characters do not yet have a Revoltech toy - but a gal can dream and then write fic. Enjoy!

Devcon suppressed the urge to sigh and carefully climbed off the little rocket ship ornament he'd been stuck on all day. The human was weird, and he wasn't used to this new life of his yet. Being the newest 'toy' in the house put him at a disadvantage as everyone else had been around for the last Yule and had known what was coming. Devcon had been a resident a mere three weeks and two days and each day got progressively weirder. When the human brought in a _tree_ , Devcon had only brightened one optic in curiosity and retained his seat at the dining table with Optimus Prime.

Little had he known he would soon be stuck in said tree.

It was now the second night, and Devcon already missed his rather comfortable berth in the 'doll house' he and the others lived in. The sofas and chairs were certainly more comfortable than straddling a cartoony, plastic space ship while waiting for the human to go to bed.

Devcon eased himself onto the nearest branch and did a few stretches as he looked around. It _was_ pretty. He could give the human's odd rituals credit there. Multicolored lights twinkled and blinked, casting light all about. Red and yellow and green and blue and purple flashed and glimmered off the silver strands of tinsel and sparkling, beaded ornaments. From another room, the cat called, and everyone in the tree stilled at the sound of the human's voice.

A door closed, and Devcon felt himself relax with everyone else.

That had been the first rule Prime and Megatron had explained when Devcon was placed in their lounge to meet everyone- _no one_ could give away the fact that they were anything more than toys. When the human was out or asleep, move about freely but always be ready to hurry back to the last position the human had seen. It was odd- why hide themselves from the human? She was clearly a friendly thing given how she cared for them and their environment, but Devcon would play along for the time being. He was still learning how to move in this new environment quickly and efficiently after all.

The only way to learn, however, was to do, so Devcon returned Ironhide's nod as they passed near the trunk then started up. Devcon intended to reach the top of the tree tonight and survey the area from a nice height. Thus far, he had not left the doll house or the tree, though Devcon knew others did on occasion. Whirl apparently enjoyed riding the cat.

Devcon's climb was much less dramatic than the comedy he'd witnessed the night before, and he was soon in the uppermost boughs. Below him, mechs called to one another. Someone laughed loudly- full of joy, someone shouted, another laughed, but up where Devcon stood, just below a plush snowman with iridescent wings, it was... peaceful.

The human's lounge was dark but for the tree lights. A cozy blanket and the book she'd been reading remained on the sofa. On the far wall stood the doll house, and Devcon could see the little holiday decorations the human had added to the mech-sized rooms. It was interesting to see it from the outside, every room visible, even the ones Devcon had never been invited into. His own berthroom now sported a colorful blanket on the berth and a wreath on the window. In their lounge was a miniature replica of the tree Devcon stood in, and the fireplace light flickered a cheery red-orange.

Devcon slid back down a limb and climbed into a little wooden rocking chair ornament. It wobbled and bobbed as he shifted to find his balance, a tiny bell jingling softly. Devcon stuck a foot out and nudged the branch below him to make his seat swing and relaxed.

It truly was an odd place. Human, Autobots, Decepticons- all in one small area. And that wasn't to mention Sunstreaker's odd beast, or Skywarp's small, furry nemesis. Or the cat. The cat was something else, though Devcon had yet to witness the beast attacking their home.

Somewhere low in the tree a mech shouted again, louder this time. Optimus Prime's voice rose only to be quickly drowned out by Whirl's cackling. Devcon shook his helm and leaned back. Odd, but comfortable, and he had nothing pressing to do himself. Perhaps relaxing and enjoying the night before returning to his rocket ship would be nice. He settled in to do just that.


End file.
